Recueil
by Yentl
Summary: Voici un recueil de songfic pour quelques chanteuses que j'apprécie fortement...
1. Libre dans sa tête

_**Chers lecteurs et lectrices… Avant de commencer cette catégorie un peu plus différente comme vous le verrez, je tiens à vous dire que chacune des chansons que je mettrais dans ce recueil de song-fic, seront que de chanteuses que j'ai découvert lors de mon apprentissage de la langue française, bien entendu chaque chanson marque un message profond qui m'aurait particulièrement marqué…**_

_**Vous verrez par vous-même au fil du temps qu'il ne s'agit que de deux chanteuses… J'espère que cela ne vous choquera point ! Merci de votre compréhension.**_

_**Amicalement **_

_**Yentl**_

1. Libre dans sa tête… France Gall

(**Note de l'auteur** : Avant tout, comme beaucoup l'on remarqué le vrai titre est « Diego, libre dans sa tête, mais pour cette version je n'ai point mis de prénom vous laissant bien entendu imaginer la personne désigné pour ce récit…)

Le temps ? Je ne le voyais plus passer… La vie ? Je ne la voyais plus aussi attrayante qu'auparavant… Le bonheur ? Je ne le connaissais plus depuis longtemps maintenant…

Il était si loin de moi ! Emporté une nuit par des hommes en uniforme, je le savais inquiet et anxieux mais il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit de le questionner. De toutes façon à quoi bon ? Il ne m'aurait jamais répondu sachant très bien que son métier ne l'en empêchait…

J'essuyais mon tablier et je regardais le soleil, j'ignorais si lui aussi regardait ce merveilleux paysage, pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de mes yeux verts d'observer ses rayons oranger comme si cela était important… Je voyais vaguement cette prison qui me séparait de lui…

**Derrière des barreaux  
Pour quelques mots  
Qu'il pensait si fort  
Dehors il fait chaud  
Des milliers d'oiseaux  
S'envole sans effort**

J'écartais quelques mèches qui viennent cacher ma vue. Je mis même le coin de ma paume sur mon front traçant une petite ombre sur mes yeux qui m'aidait à observer ce moment magique sans douleur réelle pour mes pupilles…

Pourtant, je détournais un moment le regard… En voyant avec peine ces maisons jadis paisibles maintenant dévastées par l'ennemi qui avait depuis maintenant plus de deux ans détruits tout ce qu'il pouvait par pur plaisir et sadisme…

**Quel est ce pays  
Où frappe la nuit  
La loi du plus fort ?**

A chaque fois, je me posais cette question ! Mais que pourrais-je dire ? Qu'il s'agit d'un pays en guerre qui ne recherchait aucun résistant ? Pourtant, je ne peux réellement dire que je souffre, je suis de famille riche… Ma famille est même celle qui est responsable de ces guerres.

**Libre dans sa tête  
Derrière sa fenêtre  
S'endort peut-être...**

A chaque fois, je me dis cela, que bientôt il viendra à nouveaux vers nous ! Nous disant qu'il avait gagné, qu'il m'enlacerait à nouveau dans ses bras et verrait ses enfants, mais à chaque fois ses mêmes mots me reviennent en tête… Je ne peux alors la taire de mon esprit, je ne peux faire qu'une seule chose… L'écouter…

**Et moi qui danse ma vie  
Qui chante et qui rit  
Je pense à lui**

Je pus ensuite sentir mes larmes perlées le long de mes yeux… Le soleil s'étant couché maintenant, je regagnais mon domicile accueillit par mes enfants qui lui ressemblaient tellement… Je fermais les rideaux, malgré mes larmes avec un sourire en espérant que la voix qui me citait des mots dans ma tête n'était que pure fiction…

**Libre dans sa tête**

**Derrière sa fenêtre**

**Déjà mort… Peut être…**

Mais, lorsque la guerre cessa enfin… Les mêmes personnes en uniforme ont frappé à ma porte et mon annoncer sans réel sentiment que l'homme que j'aimais avait quitté ce monde…

J'étais triste, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire…

En quelque sorte, il avait gagné…

**Note de la publicatrice: Je suis vraiment désolé, mais avec les vacances, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier cette histoire p Donc j'espère malgré tout que vous avez aimer cette histoire! Je précise que s'il n'y a pas au moins cinq reviews ( commentaires) la suite se fera attendre... Non ce n'est pas l'auteur qui parle mais celle qui les publie! Je trouve que ce genre d'histoire vaut la peine d'être commenté...**

**Bisous à tous**


	2. Parle plus bas

_**Chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je tenais en premier lieu à vous remerciez pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir, je ne pensais pas que ce petit song-fic allait autant plaire. J'en suis même très contente car je ne vous cache pas que j'ai longtemps hésité pour la publication, mais étant donné que je n'avais plus Internet, j'ai demandé à ma petite sœur de publié mes écrits ! **_

_**Voici maintenant le deuxième, il s'agit d'une histoire qui m'avait aussi touché et bizarrement pourrait avoir un lien avec le premier mais cela est à vous de voir !**_

_**Merci encore pour vos encouragements !!!**_

_**Amicalement**_

_**Yentl**_

2. Parle plus bas… Dalida

(Note **de l'auteur** : Dans cette histoire comme vous le verrez bien, il s'agira d'une tragédie, mais je tiens à vous dire que les paroles normales sont dites par notre jeune femme et les paroles en gras « celle de la chanson » sont dites en pensées par le jeune amour de cette dernière… Merci à tous)

La lumière était éteinte… Les cartes avaient été joué mais n'avait pas prises la même tournure que nous l'avions espéré.

Je me doutais bien qu'avec le conflit de nos deux pays, notre amour n'allait point être célébré comme nous le souhaitons.

Nous étions cachés dans une cave, notre seul objet à notre porter était un simple matelas souillé de sang et un peu de nourriture pour permettre notre survie…

Comme chaque soirs depuis maintenant trois mois, je tremblais dans les bras de mon tendre amour, les larmes perlant sans cessent le long de mes joues sales… Je sanglotais et même parfois il m'arrivait de murmurer des mots telles une jeune fille ayant perdue le sens de la réalité.

**Parle plus bas  
Car on pourrait bien nous entendre  
Le monde n'est pas prêt pour tes paroles tendres  
Le monde n'est pas prêt pour nous  
Il dirait tout simplement que nous sommes fous**

Comme chaque soirs depuis notre fuite, je ne voulais qu'une chose… Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me fasse l'amour comme la première fois…

Je voulais simplement prouvée que j'étais aimée. Mais une chose me rendait encore plus malheureuse que je ne l'étais… Son refus…

Il ne voulait me toucher, il ne voulait voir ne serait ce qu'une parcelle de ma peau dénudée. Il m'aimait, je le savais mais si seulement il savait que son simple geste pour m'éloigner, lorsque je veux me montrer plus affective avec lui, me rendait comme une jeune enfant impuissante…

**Parle plus bas mais parle encore  
De l'amour fou de l'amour fort  
Parle plus bas  
Car on pourrait bien nous surprendre  
Tu sais très bien  
Qu'il ne voudrait jamais comprendre  
Que dans nos cœurs moi, j'ai trouvé  
Ce que le monde refusait de nous donner**

Je pleurais, mais son mouvement plus que brusque m'avait étonné ce soir là… J'ignorais quel jour nous étions et ni quel heure. Mais ce moment restera à graver à jamais de ma mémoire qui je sais maintenant est maudite…

Il m'avait serré dans ses bras plus vivement que d'habitude, je le voyais pleurer. Il m'a embrassé et nous avions fait l'amour.

Lorsque le soleil s'est levé, nous étions côte à côte, enlacer tel deux jeunes amants damnés… J'ai souris et je lui ais caresser son visage qui au toucher était bizarrement froid…

Je me suis inquiété et je l'ai secoué mais il restait toujours dans la même position.

**Parle plus bas mais parle encore  
De l'amour fou de l'amour fort  
Parle plus bas  
Car on pourrait bien nous entendre  
Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons rien attendre  
De ceux qui ont fait des chansons  
Sans un "je t'aime" où l'amour rime avec raison**

La porte s'est ouverte avec fracas et un groupe d'hommes vêtu de l'uniforme royal s'est approché de nous… Je me suis couché sur mon amour et c'est avec un cri que ce fut la fin…

**Parle plus bas mais parle encore  
De l'amour fou de l'amour fort  
Parle plus bas  
Car on pourrait bien nous entendre  
Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons rien attendre**

**Note de la publicatrice: _Hello la compagnie, et oui c'est encore moi qui m'excuse! p j'ai les histoires, mais avec les vacances ( quelle excuse à deux francs) je n'ai pas trop le temps pour publié! Pour ceux à qui ça rassure, il y a en tout cinq song-fiction, du moins pour l'instant... J'espère que cela vous fait plaisir héhéhé. Au fait, je ne demande plus de commentaires en échange de chapitre ( l'auteur m'a engueuler XD à cause de cela, mais laisser un commentaire pour l'encourager_**

_**Bisous à tous**_


End file.
